101 Things To Do With Your BoyfriendGirlfriend
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: 101 Things that Shane and Mitchie do together. Sweet, Special and Romantic. Total Smitchie.
1. Watch The Sunset Together

_Hey all you people out there,_

_This is a new idea that popped into my head. It's going to be a Smitchie story (obviously) and basically it's going to be **'101 things to do with your boyfriend/ girlfriend'**. I'm going to go through a list I found on face book and for each one, I am going to write a chapter for Smitchie._

_Please read and review and tell me what you think, reviewing has become second nature to me and I do it automatically - Please do the same : )_

**_P.S - I think it's going to be in Mitchie's POV but if it changes, I'll let you know._**

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

**101 Things to Do With your Girlfriend/Boyfriend_Watch the Sunset together.**

* * *

Today was January 1st, a brand new year. A whole new year that hopefully I would get to spend with Shane. Last year went so quickly and so many things happened it was surreal. I met Shane last summer at Camp Rock, it was heaven and yeah, we went through our ups and Downs but we worked it out eventually. He finished his tour for the rest of the year and that was so hard for us because we didn't see each other for 2 months at a time. But when it ended in December, just before Christmas, everything got better, we were going to be spending Christmas together and that was going to be the time that we met each others parents.

Shane came to my house in the Christmas morning and we opened all our presents together. Then we had a Christmas brunch and after we headed over to Shane's house and spent the afternoon with his parents. They were a bit offish at the beginning but by the end it got a whole lot better. Then in the evening, me and Shane spent some time with our friends from Camp. Nate and Jason were there, Shane's brothers, and their girlfriends Ella and Caitlyn, who also happened to be my best friends from Camp Rock, were present.

So, after Christmas we spent the last two weeks of the best year ever together and now, it's a whole new year and we woke up in each others arms.

We went to a huge party last night and came home at 2am this morning. So officially, it was already into the New Year. We spent the whole day together and we went down to the beach at around 4 to spend some quality time together.

We were laying on the beach, our eyes closed, as we listened to the waves crash down at the bottom of the beach. Children's screams and laughs were heard around us and I smiled as I heard them chasing each other. I could hear the surfers in the sea shouting and cheering as they rode the waves and in the distance I could hear horses hooves pounding the floor as they galloped along the deserted part of the beach. I used to ride, but a bad accident left me with a bent spine and now I can no longer ride again. It pains me but I've got used to it now. It's something I have to live with. It happened for a reason.

* * *

Unbeknown to us we had fallen asleep and had been in a deep slumber for at least 2 hours. It was now 6 and the sunset was going down right in front of us.

"Wow" I whispered as I sat up and pulled myself out of Shane's grasp. Feeling me moving he woke up and sat up next to me, hanging his arm gently over my shoulder. The smell of his cologne was hypnotic and I breathed it in as I watched the beautiful view in front of me.

"Were you just smelling me?" He laughed gently and I nodded. "You smell so good, it's hard not to" I admitted and he laughed harder this time as he stroked my hair and rested his head on it. He stared around the beach. "Everyone's gone, looks like it's just us"

I looked around the beach and saw the last few people packing up their belongings and carrying their burnt and sleeping children of to their cars.

"Good, I love it when it's empty" I smiled. I returned to looking at the sunset and breathed in. I love how beautiful and breathtaking a sight can be. It can leave you mesmerised.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane asked as he moved slightly behind me so I was now sitting inbetween his muscley legs. His strong arms were wrapped around me like a security blanket and his warm breath was sending shivers down my spine.

"Just how beautiful this is. It's so special and heart warming when you see something like this. It's lovely to spend it with someone so special too" I admitted and I heard his gasp slightly. Confused I turned to look at him. "What was that?" I asked bluntly. "Nothing, just breath caught in my throat" He lied. I can see right through him when he lies, it's obvious.

I turned back around and nuzzled back into his chest, his head resting on the top of my head as, he too, looked out onto the sunset. Sitting in silence with your lover, watching such a beautiful sight has to be the most peaceful and special thing that you can do in your life.

I will remember our special evening forever, it meant something more that just kissing when no one was around. He didn't try that, he just admired the view with me, and that is why I love him.

* * *

_There you go! The first chapter! I hope that you liked it and I hope that you weren't too annoyed their was no Smitchie kissing or what not. To me, sometimes it's sweeter and means more when there is no make out session. We'll leave that until a time more passionate. ; )_

_Please review, : D_

_Next Chapter will be - _

_**101 Things to do with your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_ Take Showers Together **__;)_

_Eloise xx_


	2. Take Showers Together

_Hey guys,_

_So, I got good reviews for this last time, 5 is a good number - Thank you guys :)_

_So, here is the second chapter for you all ... I hope that you like it._

_Please, let me know what you think in a review! I need 5 reviews before the next update is released. So, it's up to you :)_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Take Showers together**

* * *

Today is the second of January and today me and Shane had such an amazing moment that I just had to write and tell you. It was so amazing that when I was writing you this, I found it hard to find words.

So, you know yesterday we went to the beach and watched the sunset together? Well, just after that we fell asleep for a little bit again. The tide came in and when we woke up we were _covered _in grime. We didn't even know where it came from. It was so weird. So anyway, we went back to Shane's apartment that he shares with his two brothers Nate and Jason, also my best friends.

We arrived at his apartement and walking into the living room we were stopped by a confused Nate and Jason who were in the middle of a cat fight.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" Jason asked with a smirk on his face as he munched on a bowl of popcorn. Nate looked at him, rolling his eyes before grabbing the bowl of popcorn and running off. They are so immature sometimes. I turned and looked at Shane, he laughed at me as he hugged me from behind.

"Shall we take a shower together?" He smirked. I looked to the front. I don't think I was ready for that.

"Er, yeah. Let me go and get the water ready and when I'm in, I'll call you in" I assured him, even though I was lying.

I walked into the bathroom and turned to lock the door, it had no lock. What bathroom door has no lock? I didn't know that Shane was standing outside listening to me, he obviously knew that I was lying.

I looked upwards and saw a piece of string hanging from the ceiling. I pulled it and the lights turned on. OK, so there was no lock and I started to panic. I was supposed to be spending the night at Shane's so I needed to shower. I sighed. If I could get in and out of the shower before Shane comes in then it'll all be fine.

I turned around and looked in the mirror, studying my body through my clothes. I was happy with my body but became so self conscious when I know that someone is going to see it. Sighing a tear slipped down my cheek. I know I was being so over reactive but I couldn't help it. I'd never had a boyfriend before and what if he didn't like my body.

I sniffed and slipped my shorts off. As soon as I saw my legs I leaned over the sink and just cried. I don't know why I did, I just did. It was so crazy and I had no reason too but I just did. A load sob escaped my throat and I heard the door open slightly.

"Baby, what's the matter?" He asked as he came up behind me.

"I'm not ready, Shane" I answered truthfully.

"For what? We aren't doing anything" He asked confused.

"I don't want you to see my body Shane"

"Why? Don't go all shy on me, Mitchie. You're beautiful and I love you regardless of what your body looks like" He assured me. That made me even worse.

He sighed, turning me around to look at him. Wiping the tears of my cheek gently with his thumb he smiled at me.

"You're ready baby girl, I love you and your body, it's so amazing that I worship you" He smirked as he looked down at my legs. He played at the bottom of my shirt hem and I nodded.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Shane" I apologised.

He sighed as he slipped off his trousers, revealing him in his boxers, they were tight and I could clearly see his pride and glory. It have me a lot of confidence all of a sudden. It felt like I had power. I laughed as he pulled his top over his head and chucked it on the floor. His abs turned me on and he smiled as he leaned forward and kissed me gently on the nose.

"I love you, when you're ready"

He turned around, slipped his boxers off and jumped in the shower, pulling the shower curtain across so I could only see his silhouette. I smiled, he always knew how to make me smile and give me confidence. I pulled off my bottoms and my bra. I left my shirt on though, it was a light white colour and it gave me more confidence. If he wanted to take it off, he could.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and walked over to the shower. I smiled as I saw Shane, letting the water run down over his hair, dampening it. His body looked so amazing that I got really turned on. I walked up behind him and touched him lightly on the arms, my fingers grazing his damp skin. He looked down, looking down at my legs and smiled. He turned around and saw me in my shirt and smiled.

"You are gorgeous" He whispered as he leaned down closer to me, lightly brushing his lips against mine. I smiled.

He turned me around so I was now under the water and it ran all down my body. The white shirt that I had used as a sort of cover up was now dampened and I knew he could see through it. My back was against his chest and I could see him looking through the top and my breasts. It gave me more confidence. As I looked up at the water, my eyes closing, I felt his arms around my waist, playing with the hem on my shirt. As I relaxed under the water I felt something hard against the back of my thigh. I looked down and looked behind me slightly. I automatically knew what it was. If I made him hard then he must like my body.

"I love you" I whispered and he slid his hands up my waist, over my breasts and moved my hair from over my neck, leaving it bare. The water droplets racing down me he lowered his lips until they were grazing over my neck. His hot breath was sending shivers down my spine and he slowly kissed me gently as his moist lips travelled down my neck. Moaning slightly I closed my eyes and leaned back against his chest. He grabbed my waist and turned me around as he kissed my lips gently and slowly, but still passionately. It felt like I was in heaven, the passion was unbelievably. As our lips moved in time to one another and we got more passionate I reached my arms up around his neck, entangling my fingers in his hair. He moaned slightly and I smirked into the kiss. I pulled away and looked down, pulling the wet top off my body, as I chucked it on the floor just behind me. He grabbed me passionately, sliding his hands down my body as he reached under my bum. He pulled me up slightly and instinctively I slipped my legs around his body, now straddling him, I entangled my legs on the other side of him so I didn't fall, even though his hands stayed firmly on my bum, making sure I didn't fall. Moaning he licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly gave it to him and our tongues started exploring each others mouths, slow and passionate. He turned me around and pushed me gently against the wall. I could feel his boner tight on my inner thighs. I noticed his hand reaching down but he didn't do anything but push me higher. I smiled as he moved down my neck, the water making things even more passionate then it would have been. His warm and wet hands stayed under my bum as mine went all over his body. It was so good until someone had to ruin it.

Jason slammed open the door moaning. "Nate you are such a douche!" He called as he stormed into the bathroom. He saw that we were in the shower together by our clothes on the floor and turned back towards the door. "EW!" He shouted before turning to leave, not before slipping and falling, pulling the shower curtain down with him. I screamed and Shane pushed his head in front of mine, turning slightly to cover me up, the water still running over us. Nate ran in.

"What the - Ewww, guys!" He cried before turning and walking out again. As they walked away all we could hear was "Disgusting!".

Shane looked at me and I laughed.

"I love them. But I love you more" I whispered.

"I love you too"

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I'm sorry that wasn't very good, my hands were really tired and they just weren't typing properly today. Please let me know what you thought anyway, I hope you enjoyed it._

_Remember, I need at least __**5 reviews **__PLEASE : D_

_Next time -_

_**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Back Rubs/Massages.**_

_Eloise xx_


	3. Back Massages

_Hey guys,_

_Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed the last chapter :) And, an extra special thanks to those of you who have reviewed the past two :) You lot are awesome =]_

_So, I think that this story is going well so far and I hope you're all enjoying it?_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the list =]_**

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

_**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Back Rubs/Massages**_

* * *

Today was such a good day! But it was also quite painful. I am just so grateful for the amazing boyfriend that I have. Shane. Even seeing his name makes me smile.

So, I don't know if you know but I had a little accident. I was in my cousin's car and we were driving around the country side, on the way to the stables where I could see my baby, Ariel. We nearly crashed, when Lucas freaked over a bird in the road, but luckily we didn't. We got to the yard safely and I had everything completed. Lucas was bored and went to sit in the car and I went to cool Ariel off, by walking her around our land. I had my feet out the stirrups, resting them at her side, and was just relaxed. I had an itch on my back so went to stretch it and as I did, my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was resting against my keys and it buzzed very loudly. Ariel spooked, as I knew she would, and reared up. I fell off and onto a log, snapping it in half. Ariel galloped back to the yard and Lucas panicked as he saw her return with no me. I went unconscious for a bit but by the time Lucas found me, I was awake and sprawled across the log.

My back was severlly hurt, but I knew that I would be fine, just a few bruises and cuts. I got checked over by the lady in the shop, also a nurse, and she said I would be fine, just very sore.

* * *

When I got home I walked straight up to my bedroom and locked the door. Lucas sighed as he watched me and went into the kitchen to start dinner and probably ring my mom, who was away at a conference, and tell her what happened. I picked up one of the small pillows on my king sized and screamed into it, a muffled sound, drowning it down a little. I hadn't noticed but as I pulled the pillow away I felt tears racing down my cheeks and onto my lips, the salty taste playing around on my tongue. I hated tears. When I was little I thought I was leaking, I'd done enough crying throughout my life, I didn't need anymore tears and heart break.

Once I'd started, I couldn't stop. I sat on my bed, staring at the floor and just cried. Ocassionally a sob would escape my mouth and I was close my eyes, hoping Lucas hadn't heard.

As I was sitting on my bed, my phone buzzed on the side desk and I reached across, wincing as it pulled on my back, and picked up the phone, holding it to my ear as I spoke.

"Hello?" I asked, not knowing who it was due to the with held number.

"Hey Mo mo. It's Shane. My phone died so I had to - Are you crying?" He asked, stopping mid-sentence.

"No, I'm fine. Carry on" I sniffed and I didn't even convince myself.

"Babe, what's the matter? You can tell me"

"Nothing, Shane. Carry on" I insisted, getting agitated.

"No darling, please you can tell - "

"I got in an accident okay!?" I screamed down the phone and slammed it against the wall. I had had enough already. I screamed as the tears poured themselves down my cheeks. I don't know how long I had been there but I was lying on my bed, my eyes puffy and blood shot and my nose wet.

* * *

I felt my door open slightly and as I looked out the corner of my eye I saw Shane entering the room wearily.

"Mitchie?" He whispered, shocked. I obviously looked worse than I thought. "Lucas told me what happened. He said you weren't hurt. I'm so glad - " He started before I interrupted him.

"I was _hurt, _Shane. Just because I didn't break anything doesn't mean I wasn't _hurt_" I snapped as I sat up and walked the short distance across my room and over to my window. I leaned down and closed my eyes, letting my head hang between my arms.

"Sorry baby" He whispered as he walked over to me and played with the hem of my shirt, before slowly pulling it up, exposing my bruised and swollen back. I heard him gasp and I shut my eyes, wincing as he lightly felt each bruise. I had a large bruise starting on my right hand side leading right across to my lower left. I then had a smaller one on my right shoulder and one on my lower back. They hurt like hell, and Shane knew that.

"I'm sorry, Shane. I didn't-" I started but this time, it was his turn to interrupt me.

"You need to warm it up. You need to have a bath, the swelling will go down and it'll hurt a lot less" He explained and I turned to look at him. "Trust me" He smiled, although I could tell he was still a little hurt.

I did as he pleased and had at least an hour long bath. When I came out the shower, dressed in a tank top and joggers, I walked over to my bed and layed down on my stomach. He got up slowly from my dressing chair and I felt the bed move down by my left leg. I looked up at him and smiled, tears in my eyes. He smiled weakly, I knew he was just worried for me but I was scared. I turned around and rested my head on my pillow, hiding my face from him.

He slipped his hands under my stomach and pulled me up slightly before sliding my tank over my head, chucking it on the floor below us. Hearing a bottle lid click open I looked up at him confusingly. He simply nodded and smiled as he slowly and gently smooth my moisturiser over my back. I moaned slightly as his hands ran up and down my back, making sure every little bit of moisturiser was rubbed in completely. Then he got another bottle. But before rubbing the substance over my back he straddled me. Sitting on my bum and I gasped slightly.

"If I squash you, tell me babe and I'll get off" He assured and I nodded. I heard the second bottle lid click open and closed and then I felt a warm substance on my back. I gasped as the heat touched my exposed bruises.

"It's a bit warm Mitchie, it's a soothing gel, it'll take away some of the pain"

I nodded yet again as I relaxed under his touch. He massaged my shoulders, with his warm and moist hands and I moaned slightly as he squeezed gently. I arched my back slightly as he moved down and around my bruises. He moved round slowly onto my sides, causing my body to erupt into goose bumps and he chuckled slightly.

"Your so cute" He breathed and I smiled, even though he couldn't see me.

"Thank you, turn" I giggled as he sat up slightly, allowing me to turn under his touch. I was now lying on my back and as much as it hurt, just seeing him and his beautiful body was enough to take the pain away. "I love you" I breathed and he smiled, a sweet and happy smile.

"I love you too and I always will"

With that he leaned down and kissed me soft and gentle on the lips and I smiled into the kiss.

"I also love these two babies" He teased as he sat up and looked at my exposed breasts.

"Shane!" I cried, hitting him on his chest. I covered them up and his gaze returned to mine. He looked so happy and I knew it was because of me.

He gently got off me and extended his hand out to me.

"Come on baby, dinner's ready"

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I understand that that didn't really have much Smitchie back massages in it and that I explained more about the accident than anything but I hope you still enjoyed it =]_

_Remember - I need at least **5 reviews**, or I will not upload the next chapter. If you really like this story, you'll review so you can read more. If not, then you don't. I'll understand._

_Next time,_

_**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Listen to music whilst cuddling in the dark **__:)_

_Thank you,_

_Eloise xx_


	4. Listen To Music In The Dark

_Hey guys,_

_I would like to say a HUGE thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter and a special thanks to those who have reviewed all three. I'm so glad that you are liking these stories._

_So, to say Thank You, I wrote this chapter for you all._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, or this list**__ :(_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

_**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Listen To Music In The Dark**_

* * *

O.M.G

Today was so cute, romantic and sweet but it was also so scary. Today I found out how lucky I am to have not only Shane as my boyfriend but for music. Because today, both things made me feel better.

OK, so me and Shane were suppossed to be going to the beach together but when I woke up there was a huge rain cloud that looked like it would burst any second. I decided to call Shane up and cancel, I hated going out in the rain, especially to the beach. The ocean is scary when it's angry.

Dialing his number on speed dial I waited for him to pick up. I realised that it was only 10 in the morning so he was likely to be a little groggy.

"Hello?" He groaned, obviously forgetting to look at his caller ID.

"Hey gorgeous, it's Mitchie. I hope I didn't wake you" I smirked, making sure he could hear it in my voice.

"Mitch, you know you woke me. Are you OK?" He asked bluntly, yawning as I heard him reach across to his light.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I just called to say I think we should cancel. There's a _huge _rain cloud circling above us and I don't think it'll be fun on the beach when it's raining. Besides, you know I hate the sea when it's angry" I added. It pained me because I really wanted to see him, but this scared me more.

"Oh babe, I was really looking forward to it. It's not raining yet and we can always go inside if it does. Look, I'll meet you at the beach at 12, so we can spend time together outside and when it rains we can go back to mine" He informed me. "Love you, bye gorgeous" He laughed and hung up.

He knew that I hated it but now I _had _to go. I couldn't let him down when he was so excited. Besides, he was right, we'd just go inside if it rained.

Jumping up and choosing what to wear, I kept my eye on the time and when it was time to leave I grabbed my umbrella and rain coat, slipping them into my bag and making sure my boots were on tight. Looking up at the weather, I watched the cloud the whole way to the beach, one drip of rain and we were staying at Shane's house.

I found myself at the beach faster than I had expected but there in front of me, sitting on a wooden bench, I saw my baby; calmly sitting and watching the ocean. He looked so gorgeous and hot, but wearing that jumper of his, I couldn't really see his body.

"Hey" I whispered, standing in front of him, still checking the clouds. Chuckling, he stood up and grabbed both cheeks with his smooth hands.

"Stop worrying gorgeous, it'll be fine" He assured me and I smiled weakly. His eyes were mesmorising and for around 2 seconds they pulled me away from reality.

"Let's go" He smiled, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly in his, swinging it slightly as we walked. Walking along the beach with him was heavenly and I loved it. Until I felt a small drip of wetness seeping through my shirt and light jumper. Looking across to my right shoulder, there I noticed a little rain drop, racing onto my skin. I stopped, looking up the sky and as I did, more little droplets started falling.

"Shit" Shane muttered, grabbing my hand. He didn't care about the rain or the ocean or the storms like me, the only thing he worried about when it came to rain was his prized possession. His hair.

Looking around at his surroundings quickly, I studied his facial expressions as he looked for somewhere to go. Seeing a flicker in his eye and a small smile forming on his lips he started running, pulling me along behind him. As we ran to the sand dunes I started screaming as the rain cloud deposited it's insides all over the beach. The ocean screaming in anger and me being even more terrified than I thought I would have been.

"We're here!" Shane called as he ducked and took me behind a tree where there was a small wooden hut. Jumping onto the porch and opening the door, he walked inside and turned on the light, swatting his way through the spiders webs. I looked around.

"Er, Shane? What the hell is this place?" I asked, slightly discusted.

"I don't know. Me and Nate found it when we were younger, we came here together all the time" He informed me and I nodded, stepping inside slowly.

As the rain fell down harder, a thunder clap roared above us and minutes later the first flash of lightning. Screaming, I jumped up and looked around, fear in my eyes as Shane knew I hated storms.

"Shane, I told you I didn't want to come out here" I cried as tears came out my eyes. You may think it's pathetic but I _really _didn't like storms. Really _really _didn't like them.

"Baby, calm down, it's going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you" He soothed, trying to calm me down.

"Shane, it's a storm. You can't protect me from the ocean and the lightning or the wind!" I bellowed, now angry and as the thunder rumbled around me, I just slid down the wall and cried.

Sighing he walked away, over to the other side of the hut and grabbed something, plugging it into a small switch in the wall and turning it on, I realised it was a small radio.

"What are yo-" I started as I looked at him confused. He simple shushed me and adjusted the ariel. I haven't used a radio in ages, my Ipod is the only thing I use now. I should have bought it with me.

Shane turned up the volume and the voice of the man on the radio entered the hut, instantely lifting my mood, making me feel more comfortable.

"Baby, I am so sorry about making you come out when you didn't want to. I just wanted to see you. I should have just come round your house. I know you hate storms but - I love you and I'm sorry" He apoligised and I smiled, leaning in slowly. As my eyes flickered closed a large bang errupted and I jumped away screaming. The whole hut in a flicker of sparks.

"SHANE!" I screamed and he grabbed me, holding me tight as the hut continued to errupt. Within' seconds it had died down and the lights went out with a bang. The dark cloud outside and no light within it left us in this hut in the dark. Our radio having been blown up.

"Shane, I hate the dark" I confessed and he simply squeezed me tighter. Sitting slightly behind me, he rested me head on his chest and ran light cirlces over my upper thighs.

"I know baby, we'll be fine" He assured me, pulling his Ipod out from his pockets. "We'll just have to make do with this then wont we" He laughed, turning it on.

Laughing along, my favourite song, 'Something About The Sunshine" By Anna Margaret played and I laughed.

"Shane, I love this song, but why do _you _have it?" I teased him as I turned to look up at him.

"Because it reminds me of you" He smiled, leaning in and gently kissing me on the lips.

After that, it wasn't so scary. Listening to Shane's music in the dark and singing along, made it that little bit better. But just knowing that Shane was there for me when I was scared, it really made my world.

* * *

_There you go :) _

_The next chapter =]_

_Remember, I need __**5 REVIEWS **__before the next chapter can be uploaded. If you don't review, you don't like this story. Simple. As._

_Next time -_

_**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_French Kiss **__;)_

_Love,_

_Eloise xx_


	5. French Kiss

_Hey guys,_

_I would like to say a HUGE thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter! So many of you have been enjoying this story and to say thank you for all the love and support, I have written this update for you all :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, x_

* * *

**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_French Kiss**

* * *

Today was so unexpected. I hadn't of thought that today my day would be all about Shane and kissing. I mean, it's only the 5th oh January, surely things can't become really great already, can they?

So today me and Shane weren't supposed to be seeing each other because we were spending time with our friends, but when they cancelled on us, we both met up. We started off in the park near Shane's house.

"So gorgeous, do you want to do anything today?" Shane asked as he sat in front of me, watching my every move.

"I don't mind" I admitted, looking at the grass and picking it roughly from the soil. Tears were threatening to spill over and I had to keep wiping my cheeks before Shane saw. I didn't do a very good job obviously.

Before I knew it, Shane had his hand gently on my chin and slowly pushed it up, my eyes connecting with his, in them I saw worry and concern.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong? Is it because your friends cancelled on you?" He asked quietly.

"No, it's not that. It-It's-" I stuttered before tears fell freely and I stood up. "I'm sorry, Shane" I apologised before walking away, out of the park, and off down the road towards my house.

I knew he would follow me but I didn't expect him to catch up to me so quickly. Walking in front of me he blocked my path and grabbed me wrists, stopping me from walking any further.

"Mitchie, you're scaring me now. Please tell me what's wrong!" He pleaded, his eyes looking scared for me.

"Shane, I'm scared" I admitted. It was completely stupid but I was so inexperienced.

"What? Why?" He questioned.

"Of you. Of us. I have no experience. You are my first boyfriend and I don't even know how to kiss you properly, Shane. I'm so sorry" I cried before pulling away and walking down the street that cut to mine, I didn't even notice that I had stopped outside Shane's house.

Walking up to me, he grabbed me, and pulled me inside to his house. Running up the stairs he took me to his bedroom where he led me in and shut the door behind him.

"Shane?" I asked, slightly scared as he took off his jacket and sat on his bed.

"Sit" He ordered and I did as I was told. Looking at me in he eyes and clutching my hands in his he stared at me intently. "I don't care about that Mitchie. I don't care that the furthest you've gone is a peck on the lips. I don't care, because I love you" He exclaimed and I smiled gently at him.

"Yes, bu-"

"No buts. You are perfect and I love you so much" He smiled, kissing me on the cheeks. "However, I could show you how to kiss if you want" He smirked and I slapped him on the arm, getting up and pulling off my light jacket. I walked over to his desk and sat on the spinney chair, facing away from him as I turned on his laptop.

I felt his warm hands moving my hair, leaving my neck exposed. I felt his hot breath against my neck, this action sending shivers down my spine. Hearing him chuckle slighlty, I smiled, instinctevely licking my lips, making sure they were moist. Kissing lesson, here it comes.

A blind fold had been placed over my eyes within seconds and I was left blind and helpless.

"It's easier if you can't see to worry. I'll do all the leading baby" He growled in a husky voice as he led me to the bed and lay me down gently, my hair spreading out at the contact with the pillow.

"Shan-" I started only to be interrupted with his soft finger tracing my lips. Instinctively I licked them and he laughed. "That's my girl" He whispered. I felt his body hovering above mine and he felt me tense up. "I love you baby" He whispered before tilting my head to the right. Laughing I smiled, licking my lips gently again.

As I felt the bed shift slightly, his breathing increased and I knew he was close to my face now. Leaning down slowly his lips gently traced mine as he kissed me gently on the lips. I lay there, unaware of what to do. Kissing me two more times in a similar fashion I loosened up and my lips instinctively opened slightly. "Your a natural" He whispered and I laughed. As he bought his lips down to mine gently, I felt a harden on my inner thigh and he groaned.

"Sorry" He apologised.

"It's OK. I like it" I confessed and he chuckled. Leaning down again, this time our mouths a little more open he sandwiched my lips between his, mine doing the same to his and he done this three more times. I moaned slightly as I felt him move along my jaw line.

"Your so beautiful" He growled as he kissed down my neck gently. I turned my neck, allowing him more access and he laughed. I moistened my lips again as I felt him draw closer to my face again and within seconds his lips were attached with mine again, so gentle and caring. Open-mouthed kisses were so different from the normal closed mouth ones I usually stuck with. It was a new experience to me and I really enjoyed it. As we continued to join lips I felt his tongue run slightly over the bottom of my lips. I had heard all the time that this meant he wanted access. But I didn't know what to do.

Instinctively and unaware I opened my mouth slightly further and I felt Shane's tongue slip gently into my mouth, where he found the tip of my tongue. Without shoving my tongue down his throat, I managed to gently push and play with his tongue, exploring his mouth as he mirrored my actions. He tasted so good and I moaned slightly, feeling the smirk on his face. Continuing our slow and romantic kiss, french kissing was now definitely my favourite.

I breathed through my nose and I could feel Shane's short breaths on my face and we kissed. He was so gently that I couldn't help but feel even more in love with him. Hearing a door close downstairs and a child shrieking he pulled apart from me and smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about, you are an amazing kisser" He smiled before slowly pushing himself up and off of me. I felt lost without him so near and as he opened his door and walked out, my finger tips found themselves quickly upon my lips as I still felt his lips present.

"I know, I'm good too" I heard him laugh and I looked up to the doorway.

"Shut up!" I called before jumping up and playful running after him. Jumping on his back he laughed and I leaned down to his ear.

"Piggy back ride, gorgeous?" I asked and he laughed, kissing me on the cheek. How many of you out there can say you have a gorgeous, hot boyfriend, who doesn't care about your inexperience or your inability to perform like previous girlfriends? Not many I say, because Shane, is one of a kind.

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I hope that you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought of it. Remember, I need __**5 REVIEWS **__or you don't get the next chapter._

_Next time,_

_**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Hold Her With Hands Inside The Back Of Her Shirt**_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


	6. Hold Her With Hands Inside Back Of Shirt

_Hey guys,_

_I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! Things have been crazy and life sucks at the moment, sorry everyone!_

_So, to apologise for the late update - I have written you all the next update for this story. :]_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**_

_Enjoy, xx_

* * *

**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Hold Her With Hands Inside The Back Of Her Shirt**

* * *

I am so grateful. For having Shane that is. I know I say this every single time that I write to you but really, truly and honestly, it is 100% true. I even think I'm crazy in love with him. Like he could be _The One_.

So today I was really upset because my mother and father told me they were issuing for a divorce. It sucks right? Those of you out there who have gone through the same thing know what I'm talking about.

After they told me, dad just picked up his bags and left, telling me he would call later once he'd found a safe place to stay for the night before he looked around for somewhere more permanent. That got me and mom in a fight and about half an hour later of shouting, screaming and general hurt, I stormed out.

I would have never have done that, knowing the consequences would be awful, but I just felt like I didn't have a choice, you know? When you just _need _to get out of a certain situation.

I walked and walked for hours and ended up walking away from everyone and up into the woods at the back of my school. I knew that this was supposed to be like a forbidden place or something but what nobody knew was there was a beautiful garden, not only 10 minutes into the woods, I go there _all _the time.

Walking I arrived and smiled at the old lady who sits in the ticket booth, boiling to death. It's a very secluded place and really only old people go there. I'm a regular, I go there at least once every two weeks.

As we greeted each other, I got my hand stamped and walked down the small pebbled path, already knowing where I wanted to go. Smiling at the elderly couples enjoying a meal together I started running down the winded path, dodging all the lizards, and got to the stone archway. I stopped for a bit, panting heavily as I felt the rain start falling from above. Laughing to myself I started running further down the path, around the two corners and finally I found myself at the place that I wanted to be. It was a little red bridge that led over to another path, where there was a small bench that sat under a large tree. It was beautiful and it guarded me a little from the rain pour.

I sat there for over 8 hours, just staring in front of me. Thinking about my life when I heard a light groaning from behind me. Flicking back to life I turned around, looking into the darkness behind me.

"Hello?" I whispered as I looked out onto the darkness and I saw a shadow moving from behind the brick wall. Standing up abruptly I stood, staring at the 'creature'.

"Mitchie" It growled and I screamed, turning backwards and trying to run over the bridge that would lead back to the main path I got to the bridge before 'it' got to close. Turning I ran to the small passage way that only I knew of. I climbed up the small steps that, would eventually, take you back to the beginning. Running I dodged the lizards and prickly plants and got to the ultimate place of choice. Go up the small staircase or run over the large bridge? I took the easy option, running over the large bridge as the thing kept calling my name. As I reached the top I no longer heard it calling my name and had originally thought that I had lost it, until I felt something grab me from behind and turn me around.

Shane.

"Don't scream" He ordered as he covered my mouth and I gasped. He was dressed in black, was soaking wet and panting, along with having a bleeding knee.

"Shane, I-" I tried to talk but I couldn't. I stopped and stared at him.

"Why were you _chasing _after me and _GROWLING _my name!" I screamed as I hit him over and over on the chest. One hard punch later and I grabbed at his shirt, holding on tight as I slipped onto the floor.

"Mitchie, I have been searching for you since lunch time. Your mom told me about this place and how you love coming here and I got lost in the forest before finding out I had to pay and had no money, then getting lost in this walk way and eventually finding you, after cutting my knee, only to have you run away, _screaming!_"

We looked at each, both wet and both very out of breath.

"Baby, you scared _the hell _out of me!" He whispered, reaching forward and slipping his moist hands under my shirt, holding my back. He played with the small hairs that I knew were on my back and I shivered. Smirking down at me, he rubbed my back, knowing that this teasing tickled me, but turned me on.

As we stood their together, holding each other, he continued to massage my lower back, underneath the shirt, sometimes sending shivers up my spine, to which sent him into smirking mode.

"You know, this is going to be a very interesting story to tell our children" He chuckled and I gasped slightly. Our _children?_ He never told me he wanted children but I didn't really want to have the conversation here. _Now. _Giggling I decided to lighten up his words.

"Yeah, children, I'm going to tell you the story of when dearest Shane here tried to murder me" She teased as she poked him. Grabbing me he bit my earlobe gently before whispering.

"I love you, more than anything. But your tight ass needs to get back home or I wont be able to see your pretty face for ages. Due to your ass -" He laughed, smacking it hard, "Being grounded" He smirked and I giggled, agreeing as I laughed.

"Okay prick face" I laughed.

This, my dear friends, is why I am so eternally grateful for the wonderful gift that God himself has sent me. Which, happens to be in the shape of the sexiest sex God present on this planet. Please, somebody pinch me.

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I know that that chapter was complete an utter - CRAZY - But I went to this place on holiday and I loved it. This idea popped into my head and I just let my fingers do the typing. I really hope it didn't confuse you to much and you enjoyed it. _

_**5 REVIEWS **__before you get the next chapter =]_

_Next time,_

_**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Whisper To Each Other**_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


	7. Whisper To Each Other

_Hey guys,_

_I'm so sorry about the lack of updates on all of my stories. I apologise profusely and I hope you forgive me. My life has been so crazy I just haven't had the time or the enthusiasm to come on and write you all a chapter. So to apologise, I have written the next installment into this story._

_Also, I would like to say a HUGE thank you to all of you who have reviewed. You make me smile :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, xx_

* * *

**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Whisper To Each Other**

* * *

Today there was a death. The death of my grandfather. I have known him, obviously, my whole life and he's been there through everything. He was only a mere 70 years old and I just can't believe that he's gone. I understand the loss for my mother a lot more than my own. But it's still awful for me to loose a grandparent.

It was 3.00 in the morning when I was woken up by the loud noise of the phone ringing, it's sound echoeing all throughout the house. I heard some groaning and a few thud's but then a light flicked on and the phone was answered.

I knew that something bad must have happened or no one in their right mind would call this early in the morning.

Sitting up in my bed I listened intently on what was happening. I heard my father gasping, sobbing and then putting the phone down and walking into my mother's room. I heard him whispering something to her and then her crying but I had no idea what was happening. I knew I wouldn't know until the morning but when I heard my mum and dad getting up and leaving the house. I knew something was utterly and terribly wrong.

5 hours later and I hadn't slept. I heard the door click open and the birds chirping. The dog started barking and the noise of the house started up, like normal.

Jumping up, I ran down the stairs quickly and into the living room where mom was lying on the couch, tear stained eyes and sniffing, clutching to a photo graph. I knew that photo graph. It was the one of her and her sister at a theme park when they were little, with her mom and dad.

Her mom had passed away on the week before I was born, she never got to see me. That made it extremely hard on mom when I was born and if I could of, I wouldn't have been such an annoying baby.

"He's gone isn't he?" I asked as I looked at my father stroking my mother's hair. My father looked up and my mom closed her eyes as more tears came from her eyes. It hurt me just to see my mother like this.

I needed no answer. I could tell by the look in my father's eyes.

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I need to go out" I sobbed before turning and running. I didn't know what else to do so I just went. It didn't matter to me that I was still in my silk nightie and had no bra or shoes on. None of this mattered to me. Because my grandfather was dead.

* * *

The funeral was two days later, the body needed to be buried straight away and we were now all standing around the coffin, in the cemetery, watching him being lowered into the ground. I was holding my baby sister in my arms and my younger sister was clutching at my legs as I stroked her hair. Mom was hysterically and dad was clutching her tight. Everyone else stood at least a good 10 steps back from us, watching us as tears fell down their faces. I hadn't told Shane. I didn't want him there.

Later that evening at around 10, I had put the younger ones to bed and dad was sitting with mom in their room. I came out of my room, joggers and hoodie on and knocked lightly on the door.

I heard moving around and my dad opened the door slightly, looking at me, pain in his eyes.

"I'm going for a jog. Need to clear my mind" I whispered and he nodded, before closing the door and returning back to my mom.

I left the house that night, intent on clearing my mind completely. I had jogged. I jogged for around 15 minutes before I got to the grave yard. It was dark and eery but it was sad, like all the lost souls were upset and crying. I didn't intend on going in there but when I saw my grandfather's freshly covered grave, next to my grandmother's, I couldn't help but go and see him.

Sitting down and leaning on his head stone, his photo attached at the bottom, I picked both him and Letty, my grandma, off the floor and held them in my hands, kissing them both, before the tears fell from my eyes.

"I miss you so much" I whispered. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you pupa. Who am I going to watch the games with or walk to the pond with? Who will I sail with and spend my Sunday afternoon's with whilst mom and dad cook the dinner and the kids play in the playroom? Who's going to baby sit me and the kids when mom and dad go out? Why did you have to leave me?" I whispered as I stroked his face on the photo, he looked so happy and healthy, it was completely un-expected.

As I lay down on the grass, in between both my grand parents graves I felt a cool breeze as I saw someone enter the grave yard. I recognised the car and instantly knew it was Shane.

He said nothing. Just came and lifted me up so that I was now positioned between his legs and he was playing with my hands as I rested against his back.

"Mo, it's midnight. Your parents are worried" He whispered and I closed my eyes. My parents.

"I'm sorry, Shane. I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I whispered back and he leaned forward towards my ear.

"I don't care about that, Mitchie. I love you and I'm here for you and I don't want you to be hurt or upset"

"I love you so much, Shane"

As we lay back, next to each other watching the stars, he whispered to me.

"You know, Mitchie. Those two stars there together, that's Letty and Jasper. They're watching down on you and they always will be. They love you so much and I know for a fact that they never ever wanted to leave you. They must have been so brave and in so much pain to give up like that. I admire their strength and bravery. They are amazing people" As I watched the stars up above me they glistened more as Shane spoke about them. I knew they were watching me and I loved Shane for allowing me to see that they never left me in the first place.

"I love them so much and I know that they know that. I love you" I whispered to the sky and he kissed my hair lightly, before I fell asleep into a peaceful and relaxed slumber. Never wanting to wake up.

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I know that that chapter was out of the blue and totally overdue but I hope that you still enjoyed it. The idea came into my head as soon as my fingers hit the key board and I hoped that you liked it. _

_**5 REVIEWS **__before you get the next chapter =]_

_Next time, _

_**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Cook For Each Other**_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


	8. Cook For Each Other

_Hey guys,_

_I am so sorry about not updating. I have had just NO time in the slightest and when I do have time, I don't have inspiration. :(_

_So, I'm making myself write this for you today as a sorry present. I hope you like it :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, xx_

* * *

**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Cook for Each Other**

* * *

Today I was spending this evening with Shane. We were supposed to be going out to dinner so that we could talk about everything that happened but it didn't turn out that way.

* * *

I was lying on my bed, just thinking, staring up at the ceiling and I heard a vibration against my pillow. I reached up grabbing my phone with my right hand and clicked open the 'New Message'.

_Hey beautiful :)_

_The restaurant cancelled the reservations because of a fire and I can't find us anywhere else to go :/_

_What you wanna doo?_

_Shane xx_

I read the text through and sighed. He always did this. He doesn't know how to book the restaurant properly. It's either booked wrong or too late, or not at all on some occasions. I clicked reply and began tapping.

_Hey :)_

_Oh :/ Well that's weird :/ Err, okay then. I don't mind. Cancel?_

_Mitchie xx_

I don't know why but whenever the reservations were cancelled I just wasn't in the mood. I slammed my phone down on the bed and sat up, walking over to the window, I looked out at my mum in the garden, cuddling the rabbit. I smiled. Hearing a buzz I grabbed my phone and flicked it open.

_Nooo, please. I wanna see youuu! I know I messed up again and I ruined your mood but, why don't you come over to mine. We can each cook our favourite meal for the other person and show them how to do it?_

_Shane xxxxxx_

I grinned. I love cooking, and Shane knows that. I smiled, jumping up and down before pressing the green button and holding to my ear.

"Hey Mitch. I'm so so sorry about the reservations again. I don't know why they always go wrong but please, think about my idea" He begged and I smiled, he was such a panicker.

"Shane, stop worrying. You know that the main reason we were going out tonight was to be together so don't panic. I love your idea! You know I love cooking and this is just fabulous" I smiled. "I'll be there at 7". Hanging up I walked over to my wardrobe. Task: Find something to wear.

* * *

Two hours in and me and Shane were both now cooking away. Both he and I are amazing cooks and we know it, we got it off our mothers. I smiled at him as he licked the mayonnaise from my finger and I closed my eyes, turning around at the sound of the buzzer.

Stirring my pasta I felt my sleeve slip off my shoulder and I heard him moan. I smirked as I continued, letting it stay fallen, exposing my tanned and smooth shoulder and neck. Within seconds I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his moist lips were attached to my neck.

"Mm, Shane" I moaned as I dropped the wooden spoon. Finding my sweet spot just above my collar bone on the left he started sucking. I moaned further and he rubbed his hand over my thigh, knowing that it made me really turned on. People told me it was my G-spot but I'm not sure.

I let my head fall against his right shoulder as he begun sucking, I know he was leaving a mark but it didn't matter to me at all. I loved him and I loved this feeling.

Within minutes of me turning I was pressed up against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands on his chest. His hands were firmly on my bum and were squeezing. I was moaning again and we must have been there for quite a long time because the next thing I saw was a small fire behind his head. Screaming I jumped down and ran over to the pot, grabbing a towel and shoving it over the pot that was on fire. Laughing he grabbed me and we examined our 'food'.

"I don't think we can eat that baby" He confessed and I laughed.

"Nah" I smiled up at him, planting a small kiss on his nose.

10 minutes later and we were cuddling on the sofa, watching Juno and eating pizza and popcorn from the cupboard. Big bars of Dairy Milk Chocolate awaited us for afters and we laughed at the film.

"I love you. I love how expenses don't matter to you at all. I love how even the slightest of things make you happy. I love you" He whispered and I smiled.

"I love you and everything that comes with your package"

Laughing I snuggled closer into his shoulder and closed my eyes. Just feeling, smelling and touching Shane made everything better. Good food or not.

* * *

_There you go :D_

_I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_I need at least __**5 REVIEWS **__or you don't get the next chapter. So __**REVIEW **__:D_

_Next time,_

_**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Skinny Dip**_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


	9. Skinny Dip

_Hey guys,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! It's been a busy time and I apologise. I intend on updating my stories all again regularly._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock **__:(_

_Enjoy, xx_

* * *

**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Skinny Dip**

* * *

I woke up really late today. It was around 2.00pm and I only woke up because of the shouting and screaming downstairs. I sighed, knowing that, once again, it was my parents that were fighting.

Every since grandpa died, it's been hell in this house. Mom and dad are constantly at each others throats and they only stop when the neighbours shout at them for being too noisy. I spend most of my time asleep, or out. Today was going to be no exception.

I got up quickly, hearing smashing and more screaming. I grabbed my boots and slipped them on over my pyjama's. I was wearing long pyjama bottoms and a large white shirt - looked sort of like one of Shane's formal shirts.

I grabbed my phone, left a note and opened the doors leading to my balcony. I looked at the weather and it was reasonably sunny, it'd do. So I walked onto the balcony and climbed over the railing before making my way down the tree. I've been doing this since I was 6 years old; I'm an expert.

Jumping down I ran out the yard and onto the street. I got some looks from passers by but I don't care to be honest. I pulled out my phone and saw I had a text from Shane.

_Hey beautiful :) Guess you've only just woken up babe! You okay? ~Shane xxx_

I smiled, he always managed to cheer me up, even by a simple text.

_Hey :) Yeah, I woke up around 5 minutes ago and I'm now walking down the street in my pyjama's. :/ ~Mitchie xxx_

I held my phone in my hand and continued down the path. I was originally going to make my way to Shane's house but then I thought that seeing him everyday would be too clingy. I _always _go over there. I decided to go the park.

A vibration in my pocket signified the new text from my gorgeous boyfriend.

_Parents fighting again, huh? :( Where are you? I'll come see you ~Shane xx_

Smiling I typed my reply and walked over to the tree that I always sat under. It has mine and my parents names in a heart engraved. We drew them when we were little and it's still there. I waited for Shane to arrive and smiled when I saw him coming.

"Hey baby" He whispered, pulling me up and engulfing me in a hug. "I'm sorry about your parents, they'll calm down I promise. Mine were the same when grandma died" He assured and I nodded.

"I hope so, Shane" I sighed, just letting him hold me. His arms always made me feel so safe and secure. I'm not vulnerable anymore when I'm in his arms.

"Hey, how about we go and rent a boat and sail down the river?" Shane asked, attempting to take my mind of home life.

"I'd love to" I smiled and he took my hand in his and led the way.

After paying for the boat we climbed in. I got a weird stare from the man in the hut, probably wondering why I'm out at 2 in my pyjama's. Oh well.

Once we were in me and Shane got comfortable. He was at the back and I was in between his legs, leaning on his chest. He was rowing with one hand and steering us down the river.

It was so peaceful and relaxing, so calm. There wasn't anyone else in the park, suprising for a nice afternoon.

After about half an hour Shane stopped rowing and we floated on the water.

"What's up?" I asked him, wondering why he'd stopped.

"I love just sitting here with you" He confessed and I smiled, looking at the sparkling water.

"You know, I feel like a swim" I grinned, smiling up at him and he smirked.

"In your clothes?" He asked and I winked.

Standing up, rocking the boat around, I attempted to stand without falling in. I very nearly failed.

When I was steady I looked down at my boots and took them off. Shane just stood there watching me in amazement as I jumped in the lake. Gasping he made sure I was OK and they laughed as I came above the water. I smiled at him, pulling my wet bottoms off and chucking them in the boat. He watched me as one by one I took off all my clothes. Once completely bare I smiled, swimming around and relaxing in the calm and sparkling water.

I closed my eyes, letting the sun beat down on my head when I noticed the boat swaying. I opened me eyes to see Shane taking off his clothes and jumping in with me. When in he removed his underwear and I smiled, swimming over to him.

His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me against him. My breasts were pushing against his chest and I could feel a hard feeling on my thigh. Men these days ...

I lay my head on his shoulders and looked at the water, swaying it with my hand gently. After about a minute I looked at him, grinned and splashed him.

"You bitch!" He called, laughing as he splashed me back. It was so lovely to splash around in the water with him. I smirked, winking at him before going under. I heard him call my name as I swum around him, totally checking him out as I touched parts of his body lightly.

Needing a breath I jumped above the water and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and held me in his arms, lifting me up slightly. I laughed loudly until interrupted my a mans voice.

"Well what have we got going on here then" Looking around I turned and saw the police man standing with my mom and dad.

"Oh god" I whispered as I swum over to the boat and subtly pulled my clothes out of the boat.

"Skinny dipping in a public lake?" My dad shouted and I blushed, getting dressed and handing Shane his clothes. Looking at my mum I saw her holding in a laugh so I smiled at her and she let loose. She was in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" My father called and I smiled at her.

"Lighten up! Don't you remember what it was like to be young!" She smiled and then soon enough; me, mum, dad, Shane and even the police men were in hysterics.

What a fantastic day ...

* * *

_There you go :)_

_I hope you enjoyed it =]_

_I need at least __**5 REVIEWS **__or you don't get the next chapter. So __**REVIEW**__ :D_

_Next time,_

_**101 Things To Do With Your Boyfriend/Girlfriend_Make Out In The Rain**_

_Love you,_

_Eloise xx_


End file.
